World of Warcraft: Legion
World of Warcraft: Legion is the 6th World of Warcraft expansion after Warlords of Draenor. It was officially announced on Thursday, August 6, 2015 by Tom Chilton at Gamescom 2015. Plot and setting Doom comes for the Alliance and the Horde as a great burning shadow falls over Azeroth. In this dire new chapter of the Warcraft saga, the demonic Burning Legion has returned, seeking to call forth their fallen leader — the dark titan Sargeras, Ravager of Worlds. As destruction rains across Azeroth, its heroes must seek salvation among the ruins of the Broken Isles, doomed center of ancient night elf civilization and birthplace of myths dating back to the world’s creation. In the face of hopeless odds, they must learn to master mighty Artifacts — legendary weapons that hold the potential to bring down the corrupted armies of the Legion — and strike an infernal pact with the dread Demon Hunters of the Illidari ... accursed followers of the infamous Illidan the Betrayer. The expansion is set after the events of Warlords of Draenor and returns to Azeroth where heroes brace for a new invasion by the alternate timeline re-invigorated version of the Burning Legion. To prevent a successful re-attempt to bring Sargeras to Azeroth, heroes must retrace the steps of Maiev Shadowsong to the Broken Isles as she chased Illidan to the Tomb of Sargeras in hopes of finding some forgotten tools in their new fight, including the Pillars of Creation. They also need to find the new portal Gul'dan has created which appears to be somewhere in the mysterious island chain. They must be careful as Gul'dan may know more about the region than potentially anyone still alive. At the end of Warlords of Draenor, the combined Alliance-Horde forces believe they have stopped alternate timeline Gul'dan from completing the full return of the Burning Legion. Khadgar fortells that since Gul'dan was not destroyed during the assault on , he will find a way to continue his plan to allow the Burning Legion's return to Azeroth and ultimately summon Sargeras. New features *Level cap raised to 110 *To help the heroes of Azeroth prepare for the coming invasion, World of Warcraft: Legion will allow players to boost one character to level 100, including a newly created character, quickly getting them primed and ready to battle the Burning Legion alongside their friends. *Honor System v3: Fight for fame, glory, and a range of new PvP-specific powers as you face the opposing faction in Arenas and Battlegrounds. **Introduction of Honor Ranks and Honor Bonuses **Introduction of Prestige Ranks *Class Order Halls and followers: Whether you’re paladin or warlock, unite fellow NPC members of your class’s order to carry out missions at your command. *New hero class — Demon Hunter: Unleash the demon within as an all-new melee hero class gifted with preternatural mobility—and the ability to metamorphose into hellish new forms. *New continent - Broken Isles: Discover the fate of a lost night elf civilization, confront twisted fragments of the Emerald Nightmare, and hunt agents of the Legion in all-new zones. **New zones: ***Azsuna ***Highmountain ***Stormheim ***Suramar ***Val'Sharah ***The Broken Shore **New dungeons: ***Black Rook Hold ***Darkheart Thicket ***Eye of Azshara ***Halls of Valor ***Helheim ***Neltharion's Lair ***Suramar City ***Vault of the Wardens ***Violet Hold **New raids: ***Emerald Nightmare ***Suramar Palace *New world bosses *Artifacts (36 to encompass all specializations): Smite the Legion with legendary weapons of lore. Earn Artifact power to unlock abilities and traits, and customize your weapon to suit your needs. **Trees for further spell/ability customization **Appearance customization **Artifact forms for Feral Druids *Improved transmogrification system *Improved social features Media Images Highmountain.png|High Mountain, part of the new Broken Isles continent. Stormheim.png|Stormheim, part of the new Broken Isles continent. Suramar.png|Suramar, part of the new Broken Isles continent. azsuna.png|Azsuna, part of the new Broken Isles continent. valsharah.png|Val'Sharah, part of the new Broken Isles continent. nightsaberfangs.png|Fangs of the First Nightsaber, the new Artifact for Feral Druids. dungeonslist.png|The list of Dungeons in the Broken Isles from the Legion reveal at Gamescom 2015. Blackrookhold.png|Black Rook Hold, a new Dungeon in the Broken Isles. Vaultofthewardens.png|Vault of the Wardens, a new Dungeon in the Broken Isles. Videos ;Gamescom 2015 File:World of Warcraft Expansion Unveiling at Gamescom – Live Stream August 6 File:World of Warcraft Cinematic Teaser|Legion teaser with Gul'dan finding Illidan File:World of Warcraft Legion – Feature Overview File:World of Warcraft Legion - Official Gamescom 2015 Demon Hunter Teaser Trailer References See also External links ;News Legion Category:World of Warcraft expansions